Yongbi (character)
This page articles the titular character of Yongbi the Invincible. If you are looking for the series itself, go here. ---- Yongbi (용비, Yongbi) is a senior member of the old murim, former Lord Commander of the Black Lancers, and a former bounty hunter. Appearance & Personality Yongbi is an attractive young man with a distinct lack of facial hair, a lean but well-defined musculature and long black hair that he fastens into a flowing ponytail and several loose strands of hair that hang over his forehead. He wears the common garbs of the time and usually carries around a staff and sword with him. Several decades after the war against the Asura Blood Sect, Yongbi has aged noticeably with a visibly matured face, wrinkles on his forehead and a respectable greyed beard. Yongbi is an outwardly jovial, carefree and perverted person with a distinctive penchant for alcohol and money (a trait he shared with his steed Biryong). Despite his seemingly lackadaisical persona, Yongbi is deceptively loyal, trustworthy and a empathising. Image Gallery History As the scion of a traitorous noble family, Yongbi was scoured of human emotions and raised as a tool solely for war.Chapter 92 (Yongbi) In his childhood, Yongbi was frequently pitted against other children in death matches with him being the sole survivor every time.Chapter 101 (Yongbi) After surviving being thrown into brutal battles over and over again, he eventually earned the rank of general at a young age and was labelled as the "Demon of the Military".Chapter 107 (Yongbi) At some point, he encounters a young Hong Ye-Mong and struck by her beauty, experiences a rare surge of emotions. Later, Yongbi becomes the Lord Commander of the Black Lancers and wages a war to exterminate the Horselords of the borderlands. During the final battle, the Grand General's chief aide informs Yongbi that all the Black Lancers will be killed off except him.Chapter 94 (Yongbi) Enraged, Yongbi slaughters the aide and the Grand General's elite bodyguards, and rushes to Yogok Gorge only to be met with the gruesome bodies of his men and the Horselords rolling in the flames.Chapter 124 (Yongbi) Against his will, he was saved by the Horselord's prince who has a word with him before passing away. Struggling to deal with the events, Yongbi refuses to eat and eventually wanders off.Chapter 125 (Yongbi) Soon after, he was saved by the Gold Bug and learns about the fate of the Horselord's tribe. With nowhere to return to, Yongbi departs to the murim where he earns money to help the Horselord's tribe.Chapter 126 (Yongbi) At some point, Elder Muk arranges a meeting between Yongbi and Hong Ye-Mong, and they get engaged.Chapter 45 (Yongbi) After, Yongbi swindled the Red Bloods out of their wealth, leaving them almost penniless.Chapter 7 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Yongbi was involved in the old Murim Alliance's war against the Demonic Cult. Shortly after this war, he, Goo Hwi and Hong Ye-Mong fought against and permanently injured Sa Paecheon,Chapter 78 (Gosu) which eventually lead to Sa Paecheon's consecutive defeats against those affiliated with the Heavenly Destruction Sect. ---- ''Gosu (The Master) Season 2 Introduction Having recovered enough from his illness, Yongbi sees Gang Ryong off alongside Hong Ye-Mong after hosting him. He also questions if Ryong had paid for room and board, displaying his money grubbing personality, much to Hong Ye-Mong's annoyance.Chapter 89 Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Powers & Abilities Much like Goo Hwi, Yongbi still possesses an incredible amount of power, even in his old age. He was shown to easily dispatch the life-like bodies of numerous combatants, including doubles of three of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge conjured up by the charms of Hwan Sa, which struck fear into those who had witnessed the display.Chapter 140 (Gosu) During the days of the Old Murim, Yongbi was referred to as a monster by Sanggwan Chaek, whom, at the time had been possessed by the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, which granted him limitless ki. Sanggwan also referred to Yongbi as someone who had obtained the "ultimate level of martial arts".Chapter 128 (Yongbi) Weapons 'Black Lancer Techniques: *Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Adamantine Spiraling Spear' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Black Shattering Blast' **'Black Shattering Blast, Fire Dragon Rising' **'Black Shattering Blast's, Nine Dragon Fangs' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Seven Severing Soul Slash' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Sixteen Black Kill Thrusts''' Quotes Notes & Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)